Something Beautiful
by urharmony
Summary: SEMMA! (Emma & Sean have never officially met, YET). After slime-ball Peter Stone did what he did to Emma's best friend, Manny Santos, Emma sets out to find the toughest, baddest boy in school to teach Peter a lesson! All for a 100 bill! That is until Sean Cameron switches the payment rules; he wants her instead. Oh dear god..
1. I Want You Instead

_**Set Season 5. SHOOTING DIDN'T HAPPEN. Jay/Emma didn't happen!**_

_**Emma's point of view:**_

The main problem, I reflected as I absently worked on a sheet of pH equations, was that I wasn't a violent type of person. I had no experience with violence. I was an only child before Baby Jack was born which could explain a lot, and I had a very 'open communication' relationship with my mother (We never fought..least more than 15 minutes). But other than that, nada! I had a reputation to protect.

Which was why the very idea of a girl like me beating the crap out of someone was entirely _hilarious. _Especially if said someone was a, rich-ass, popular, principles son. Peter Stone.. aka, the guy who taped my best friends boobs and showed it to the WHOLE school, which led her to be kicked out of her house and moved into mine (which I loved, to be honest, Manny was like a sister!). Still though, Peter Stone needed to be taught a lesson.. Manny had given the idea that I go in and seduce him, but that just made my skin **crawl. **Can't believe for a second when we had met him that I actually thought I liked him. Looking at him now make me sick to my stomach.

I sighed, as I leaned forward in my chair in Degrassi's Library. I was tutoring, and I tried to explain to the other student I was teaching, "Only by taking the negative log of your H3O can you find out the pH," I intoned, showing him my chemistry binder.

"Okay, nerd." he growled and went back to scratching out some angsty poetry on his arm with a blue Uniball. He was some emo I didn't even know the name but hey, I wasn't that popular either. Though yes my 'nerd' status confused a lot of people because I was, 'idealistically', the ideal girl of a mans wet dream; Long blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, tall model like figure, but my loud mouth probably ruined it all. I liked to protest, I loved the environment, and I liked school. Sue me! So that's when I'm sure I confused a lot of guys/old boyfriends when they thought I was only all beauty but *Gasp* ! I was all brain too and could actually care less about the outside of humans. I just tried to make myself feel better whenever a relationship didn't work and insisted it was because I was smarter than them and they couldn't deal with it. (That was it..right?)

I went on trying to teach this emo some math and science, "If you are given the pH and wish to find the H3O then you must remember that H3O is equal to ten to the negative pH. Any monkey knows _that_."

Emo-punk boy gave me the finger. He was hardcore like that. He was also any monkey. He decided to slam his books shut and declared, "I'm over this. This isn't for me."

"Education..isn't for you?" I couldn't help but try to at least hide my smug smirk, but he saw it and scowled more. I rolled my eyes and shrugged, "Fine." What a jerk. Degrassi was just FILLED with these **jerks**

Wait a minute. That was it! To beat a jerk down, hire another bigger, badder jerk!

I glanced over at emo-punk boy. He was now defacing his desk with his house keys. "Hey.." I drifted off, a little hesitant to ask..

He pretended not to hear me.

"Say you wanted someone to I don't know, _maybe _teach some guy a lesson **physically. **Who...who would you call?" Damn, how do you say that innocently?

Emp-punk boy gave me his undivided attention. I had finally snagged his full interest with talks of violence, the uncultured heathen. "I'd go find someone at Lakehurst.. They can totally _fuck you up_."

A gang of angry guys almost killing Peter to death..no, no as NICE as that sounded, Emma was looking more for one guy just to scare Peter away for good..not murder him.

The girl in front of me turned around. She was wearing a baggy 'Lord of the Rings' t-shirt and had frizzy, bleach-blond hair, dark brown roots and a retainer. "No no, if you wanna get a big old ass-whooping going on then those crazy Arab guys is where the pain's at." She pronounced Arab 'A-Rab' because she was classy like that. "They're pissed off 'cause people stereotype them and think they're all terrorists. They don't speak a lotta English but if you point out someone you hate and do a few punching moves, they get what you mean."

I smiled uneasily, "I was looking for something a little more subtle actually. Like just one guy, you know?"

"If you wanna fly solo then Sean Cameron's probably your man," Emo-punk boy replied. "That guy can rage out so hard his head almost comes off. I've seen him in SO many fights."

"Remember the two guys he beat up when he even had a broken wrist last year?" Lord of the Rings piped up.

"Put one of the guys into ICU for like a month too," emo-punk boy added as Lord of the Rings nodded knowingly and slid around her retainer.

This was all sensational news to me. "I've never heard of this guy.." I tried to remember, but..me and guys _like that _stood miles away from another. Bad news.

They both exchanged significant looks. "That's 'cause you're a big time nerd or always around school meetings...closest Sean's ever been to the office is for detention."

Ouch. Well alright, I guess I did find my guy. Good thing I volunteered at the hospital all month but ended up getting a nice $100 check. Maybe this Sean guy would take it in return for beating the crap of Peter Stone for ruining my best friend's life... (And also cause the guy wouldn't stop following me around. Get it in your head that **I don't want you**. Who in the right mind would think a girl thought you were irresistible once you taped her best friend like that? He was absolutely revolting).

I was suddenly excited to meet this Sean Cameron.

After English class, I had a free period. I dumped my books into my locker, retrieved my lunch and drifted around asking random people if they knew where I could find this character. No one knew for sure; I mean most people have heard about him but I guess he barely came to school. But then I heard he was Jay Hogart's friend (boy did I know him, loved to start his daily harassing with me.)

And a place like Jay Hogart would hangout was out in the back of the school smoking pot. OR, doing worst at the ravine. Don't even get me started about the ravine. My environmental club usually always went there to clean up all the drugs, litter, and used condoms that I'm pretty sure, weren't all used. That's where a lot of 'harlots' from school got knocked up. Place was trash..literally.

"We are NOT going out there!" Manny held me back from going, the wind blowing in our hair but more Manny's since she had the nicest, longest brown hair. The boys at school loved her! Sometimes too much, aka Craig Mannings and Peter Stone. I wish she would find a guy who would treat her right..I also wished she stopped moving so fast like a cheetah whenever she met a new guy.. Other than that though, loved her! Like a sister, remember? Me and Manny, best friends since I convinced her in 2nd grade to stick a crayon up her nose. I was the more 'controlling and organized' friend where Manny was the hot and sexy type friend. I flunked out there, didn't I?

I waved her off easily, hissing at her over my shoulder, "Fine! **I **am!".

Manny watched me leave with horror in her eyes, biting her lower lip and looking around. It wasn't like I was going to get murdered! I was always 'out-spoken' like this, I guess you could say.

I wandered to a bright orange civic, and I approached two intimidating looking, definitely from the other side of the tracks, two pairs of thugs. Oh my god, I just said thugs. Maybe not thugs, but bad boys. You know? White wife beater and all. I mean this other guy next to Jay was seriously wearing a **wife- beater**, usually it was funny cause when most guys in school wore them, they didn't fill in them. Sean Cameron looked like he was going to burst it wide open like the incredible hulk.

Bad boys **were not **my thing. But this one was quite handsome. I didn't like hair longer than an inch either, but as he tucked his behind his ears and ran his fingers through it I wondered what it was like. It was light brown and wavy, and other than his body being totally fit and shaped.. his face was something beautiful. Pierce blue eyes when they looked at me, dark shaped eyebrows, a cute button nose and- oh, they're looking at me.

"Hi." I simply greeted. How odd did it look, me standing with these guys? I was wearing a short white summer dress with sunflowers on it, and I really looked TOO pure to be anywhere near them, oh my god I even curled my hair today and put them in pig tails.. God saved me.

Jay Hogart had the scowl of all scowls but exhaled the smoke from his cigerette slowly, "Greenpeace." ah, that beautiful nickname of mine, from him to me that went viral.

I smiled tightly, waving noticeably to get the smoke away from me but looked to Sean. He seemed to blink at my reaction..didn't these idiots know smoking killed? Second hand smoke too!

I finally asked, "Are you Sean Cameron?"

Sean tilted his head a few centimetres in a nod, and looked perturbed at my presence as he sized me up.

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced at Jay and taunted, "_alone?"_

"He's not single, Nelson." Jay said matter of factly and sarcastically, knowing that wasn't what I was here for but Jay Hogart was an ass like that.

"Yes you still are," I shot back snappily, "How odd." again, sarcasm.

Sean actually chuckled a bit, eyeing between us. Now I come to realise I'm shocked I haven't seen him before, if he was such good friends with Jay, he would of noticed we were at anothers throats all the time and it was too bad he hadn't seen it all cause he looked damn well amused.

Sean gave Jay one 'cool' nod and with that, Jay was gone without another fussy word. I glared, watching him go.

I leaned against the red car behind me, suddenly a bit nervous. "You're..._tough _right?" gees. That probably boosted his ego by a million.

"I have a girlfriend," he told me flatly.

"I nod knowingly," I replied, nodding knowingly. Jay had just said that...did he really have to remind me for the second time? That wasn't what I was here for! Self-obsessed jerk.

He scratched at his neck, looking harassed or something. His arms were really buff. Sean began edging away from me like I was some kind of STD. Okay, so I only have total of four friends and virtually no social skills. What was I suppose to do about that?

I sighed, and finally put my bag on the red car I was leaning on and went to get to the point until he snapped, "Don't put your bag on my car,"

Geeze, talk about a bad attitude. I rolled my eyes since I didn't even know it was HIS car. "How about we forget your car and I give you $100 to beat someone up?"

Sean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "...what?"

"I have it on sorta good authority that you're the man for solo jobs when it means violence," I bragged sarcastically, "I'd do it myself but sometimes I have trouble opening heavy doors because my arms are like noodles... then comes the hard part, punching. I have **no **muscel" I try not to look at his again, cause I kinda get distracted.

He rubbed his eyes with his fist and that made me wanna tuck him into bed and kiss his forehead. For how incredibly hot he was, he was at the same time so adorable too. "You want me to hut someone for you."

"That would be nice."

"Who?"

"Peter Stone." I sway a little in my spot. Usually this made me look 'cute'. . least, my mother always fell for it.

Sean's eyebrows shot up. Everyone knew Peter, he was one of the most popular and the most shitty guys in the entire school, and the principles son. No one messed with him, which wasn't because he was scary, hell no it was because he was a mama's boy. Fight Peter, you get the wrath of Mrs H.

Sean seemed serious now. "Why him?"

I dumped my schoolbag onto the ground so as not to further offend Sean and his 'precious baby' car. Now came the crucial parts. "Do you know who Manny Santos is?"

A grin slowly appeared on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "So you do, and you've seen the tape clearly."

"The **'I'm gonna be famous'** girl." Sean nodded, "he did that?"

"Yup. And she's my best friend." As I spoke, I noticed a fat orange caterpillar oozing along the ground right between me and Sean. As I bent down, I continued, "She lost her friends, got kicked out of her house, and she's living with me now, and the guy is still harressing her and he thinks it's alright to harass me too.." I scooped up the little guy and moved him to the grass just a few feet away before I went back to Sean with a deep inhale, "So I want Peter to get what he deserves, and to know to stay the hell away from Manny."

"and you.." Sean recalled, eyeing me down now. He was probably weirded out I just helped that little caterpillar but I couldn't help it. It's who I was. "He's harressing you too?"

"I don't care much for that," I waved it off, "Just teach him a lesson, and tell him to stay away from Manny. Ou! Getting the tape would be nice too, so we could crush it."

"You're serious about this?"

I nodded gravely "ya."

"So what do you want me to do exactly?"

"I've got it all figured out." I was proud as I'd been plotting and planning ever since two weeks ago. "Peter's having a big party this weekend 'cause his parents are going away right? You could do it there?" I offered suggestively, "And I'll give you $100 just to do it. I don't know, you could...break his arm, give him a black eye, just threaten him to stay away."

It was silent for a moment, I had really thought Sean was going to laugh and blow it off, say no. . but then he didn't.

Sean suddenly smiled, "You haven't told me your name yet."

I thought about that. I guess I hadn't. "Emma Nelson," I shrugged, because it wasn't a big deal, we were just doing business right now. Talk business!

"We got a deal, Emma."

Wow, the way he said my name, is was like- UGh, what am I thinking? Bad boys, not my type, remember?

He put his hand out, and I was scared to shake it. I mean this guy had biceps the size of my head, would he crush my hand ? No, by the way, my hand felt safe in his as we shook on it.

"You're fucked up Emma Nelson, you know that?" yet, as he said this to me, he grinned wider.

He had to be messed up too then.

"Manny tells me that all the time, only she says 'coo-coo bananas' instead of 'fucked up'." I sighed wretchedly and stared off into the distance. "And _still_ she's my best friend and I'm doing this for her." I smiled knowingly, "I'm protective of my friends. She loves me for my flaws, and I accept hers" I roll my eyes, "God knows theres many.." I spoke out loud as I counted on my fingers, "Craig, that pregnancy thing, that abortion thing, now a sex tape-"

"Forget the money," Sean said abruptly, jostling me from my list of Manny mishaps, but geez, I wasn't perfect either.

That took me a moment to register, "Really? But you'll do it?"

He shrugged, "A girl doesn't deserve that and Peter Stone is a dick."

I smiled in triumph, but then had to ask one more time, "Are you sure you don't want any money?"

"Yeah." He gazed at me, all dark and intense and attractive. "I want you instead."

Well that was something you didn't hear every day.

He couldn't elaborate further as Mrs Kwan chose that moment to stick her head out her classroom window and shrieked for Sean to get to her class.

"I'll find you later Emma," he said and stalked off.

I was too shocked to reply, or grab him before he went. What the hell did he mean by that?!

**REVIEWS! I wanna see if anyones reading. I completed alot of my other stories on the weekend and got no reviews for it. So if there isn't much reviews, I just won't go on with this either cause I'm taking up a lot of time to do this lol. Maybe everyone is moving on from Semma :( **


	2. Sealed With A Kiss

**A/N: **

**AllieB: But don't you think maybe in 10 years (like they did with Spike and Snake) that they may bring them back with their own kids in Degrassi and reunite them? Or like Joey and Caitlin. .. it'd make good drama! That's what I'm hoping/betting on. But then again, new Degrassi is so different I'm not sure they will do it like that again. Though it'd make sense to in order to keep the original line going from Spike to Emma and to her daughter.. but I guess Degrassi writers wanted the show to keep going for the money. (Jerks!). **

**onto the story...**

**NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

Emma didn't catch up with Sean the rest of the day, so the next day she took action. After school ended for the second day, she decided that it would be a wise idea for Sean to know her phone number and locker number. That way they could work this out without anyone knowing.

It took awhile to find Sean's locker, but Emma had talked Manny into asking Jay for it. He seemed to like her a lot more than Emma, like **a lot more **that after Jay gave the locker number to Manny, Emma grabbed her to go. Last thing Emma would let Manny do is have another bad boy break her heart.

Emma headed to the locker. She wasn't about to waste a whole piece of paper writing numbers to Sean, so she grabbed a paper in the recycling bin near by (See? Environment friendly and reusable!) She jotted down her numbers with a pen and jammed the note inside Sean's locker and jumped when a redhead girl stood behind her, watching her do this

Sneak up on people, much? Creepy.

"_Get the fuck away from my boyfriend's locker!_"

Emma tilted her head and her mouth parted but she was speechless. How was she suppose to explain this? This must be the girl friend. Who knew Ellie Nash was Sean's girl friend. Than again, the girl had her own behavior issues so the two probably got along great! Not.

Ellie was a year older than her, which meant Sean probably was too, and she was punky, pretty girl but too much for Emma's liking.

"You after my man or what cunt-eyes?"

Thank god Sean had just turned the corner, creeping up behind Ellie as he over heard the last words and blinked, looking between them and oddly at Emma. Shouldn't he be looking at Ellie wierdly?! She just said CUNT EYES.

"I.." Emma couldn't even form words. "Did you really just call me-"

Before she could ask or get a answer (none the less an explanation to what cunt eyes meant), Sean spoke up. "She's uh, tutoring me El."

He kept a hard eye on Emma, as Ellie looked between them and then her scowl turned into the fakest smile and giggle. "Oh my god." she softened, "God I'm such a bitch today. Sorry Emma – I'm trying to quit smoking you know."

Emma resumed breathing normally, now that she was no longer in the danger zone and bared a smile. "No problem."

Sean merely nodded and Emma looked away when Ellie leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later, I'm late to go meet Alex. Good luck with the..tutoring"

With that, she was off. Emma slowly looked up to see Sean still had his piercing eyes on her. "how'd you know I tutor?" Emma muttered.

He looked back, making sure Ellie was gone and then scratched the back of his neck, "You did checking up on me so maybe I did some background checks on you." he smirked. He had these dimples that caved in more when he did that, and he looked down right sexy.

Emma had to go, like now, before anything else happened. "My numbers in your locker, bye!" with that, she left, making him look after her until she was out of site and his shoulders fell.

He shook his head and tried to blink. This girl was...well she was really something.

((((((((((*******)))))))

_**Emma's POINT OF VIEW. **_

I caught up to Manny after school, and we went straight home. It wasn't too much of a detour since I lived up the street from school, that happened when you were the step daughter of a teacher. Did I mention my mother went to Degrassi too?

The front door was open and as I stepped inside, the warm, familiar smells of exotic spices and fragrant cooking ruffled my nose. As usual, Snake could be found in the kitchen. "Hey guys!" he greeted.

Manny looked impressed he had already got home before them and started cooking. I giggled with her.

"Hi Mom," I said, dumping my schoolbag at the kitchen table where she sat.

Spike, her mother, was a small woman with golden skin and dark brown hair. I knew my 'tall-like' figure came from my real father Shane because Spike was so petite.

She kissed my cheek and soothed my tangled hair out of my eyes. "Snake's making your favorite. Vegan and everything."

I swallowed back a mouthful of drool and so did Manny. I took off my coat and got to helping putting out plates.

"How was school today Manny?" Spike softened, "better?" she was so motherly to Manny more than her own dang mother.

Manny sadly sat down as I went around the kitchen, helping set up dinner. "It was okay. Emma and me finally think we found a way to get back at Peter."

"Wouldn't it be easier to forget the whole thing?" Snake asked, tossing a look over his shoulder.

I taunted him, "Ya! I'm sure she could forget it with everyone reminding her and a tape out there that could re play itself anytime it wants."

Snake sheepishly smiled and got back to cooking. He hated this, hated the slimeball Peter himself too. Manny was like a daughter. He'd do something too if not a teacher.

Spike had to laugh a little, "So what's your plan, girls?"

"I hired someone to scare Peter a little." I declared.

"Oh." Spike said excitingly, "Tell me more."

"The guys hot." Manny declared and I rolled my eyes but bit my lip. She wasn't wrong. So why was I mad? "Emma convinced him to possibly corner Peter and rough him around a little."

"no bullying, girls." warned Spike.

"No, just a little..scare." I repeat again sitting down with them, smiling a little to my lie. But my mom wouldn't find out, not unless Sean showed up at my front door and my mom actually saw the muscles on the guy. (then it would be easy to notice I only hired the guy to beat up someone).

"Just play nice, girls." Snake warned, and started to come over with the pot in his hands and loading up the plates with food

Manny's eyes nearly budged out. She loved home cooking too, nothing was like Snake's home cooking.

We both slept in the basement in our own beds that night with full bellys. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

((((((((((*******)))))))

I wrote a message to Sean that morning and stuck it in his locker.. again with a recycled paper. On the back of this paper, some chick had wrote 100 times 'I love Chester Bricks' . I flipped it over and wrote Sean **my **note.

_Meet me at 12:07 in the Math Hallway. Do not __share __ this information with anyone._

Anyone being Ellie Nash. She seemed like the sort of girl who'd snoop around her boyfriend's locker.

When I went to my own locker and spent the next hour and a half working on a sheet of old Kinetics equations and graphing exponential functions to get me ready for class. It was a good way of stretching before another day of scholarly work-outs. Yes, I know, I'm such a geek.

We preformed a Titration in the Chemistry lab second period and since my group was done first, Mr Armstrong let us leave early. I headed for the library so that I could do my lab write-up and hand it in by the end of the day. That way, when I got home I could finish off 'Applied Vector Analysis' without being distracted by Chem. homework.

I was slowly going down the stairs to the second floor...a little scared I'd fall since holding my books to my chest so couldn't hold the railing and it was a LOT of stairs... that's when something strong clamped around my wrist and I shrieked hysterically, clutching onto the banister for precious life and dropped a book.

"Shit!" It was Sean. He released my wrist at the speed of light. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

People grabbing and scaring me in spooky old stairwells was what was wrong with me. "You snuck up! Let alone while I'm on a 20 flight of stairs!"

I bent down and grabbed my books. Today my clothing was better then when I first met him, less 'I'm prude' I'm sure. I wore a simple white tank top, my hair naturally a little wavy and tight blue fitted jeans with these cute black high-heels I got at Payless! It was such a good deal. I had to fight with Manny over them and I won!

"Uh huh." Sean sat down next to me, I mean I wasn't going to sit, I was just grabbing the book I fell but he grabbed my arm and sat me down next to him. I squeaked a little but did as he said...or made me do? I narrowed my eyes as he looked down at his hands in his lap

"So what's the deal with the note in my locker today?" He blinked at me when he turned his head and I was confused, "One side it said to meet you at 12, the other side had 'I love Chester' all over it. You want me to set him with you or something? I don't even know the guy but if I were you, I'd ditch the crush cause he's a loser."

"I don't know who Chester is either.." I answered bluntly and got back to business, "I found that paper in the recycling bucket. But I'll date any _losers _if I want to!" My feminism attitude peeked out, no one told me what to do or who to date! But then, I felt stupid. _Why _did I have to say I'd potentially date a loser in front of Sean?

Sean didn't even blink as he scowled a bit and just rolled his eyes away from me.

"So this Peter thing is still on..right?" I wasn't so sure anymore but had to ask. Sean slowly looked back and nodded. He looked so sincere and for some reason it made my stomach flutter. "Thankyou."

"I need something back from you though." he went on, "I meant what I said to Ellie, that you were going to tutor me. I want to pass my last year here in Degrassi. But that's not all.. I need to use you in other ways to make up for this 'Peter beat down'."

I frowned deeply. Oh. . so saying 'I want you' really meant 'I want to use you?' The butterflies in my stomach died. Morbid I know, but they did. Plus, Sean had a girl friend and the reminder for the FOURTH time made me a bit glum.

He drifted on, "..I'm breaking up with Ellie."

I couldn't understand why he was telling **me **this and then I gasped, "You're not using me to go do your breaking up for you." my eyes widened, "She'd probably PUNCH me. She wanted to, you know? The other day? You could see it in her crazy eyes."

He watched me ramble for a few minutes and then shook his head, smiling slightly. "You're outta this world, Emma." He leaned close to me, his legs pressing against mine as two girls came trooping down the stairs past us. He smelt of fresh soap and a little like a waterfall..

The girls made us part, and I hoped I wasn't blushing too hard. What the hell was this guy doing to me!? I never acted this way. Ever!.

"Why don't you just want my money?" I asked abruptly.

"Because I don't need it." Sean stretched and leaned back, his arm resting on the step behind us. "What I need is to raise my average. You're obviously a genius and I wanna graduate from this hell hole."

I paused to think about this, "So I just tutor you and you don't get 100 bucks?"

He shrugged. "I might get you to do other stuff, depending on what comes up." he tossed me a questionable look, "You think I can make Ellie dump **me **instead so I don't have to deal with all the other girly break up chaos stuff?..think you can help me with that?"

"If by 'help' you mean that she'll never know I'm helping, then yes I'll gladly help." I couldn't help but giggle at my own joke.

"Hear me out."

"Okay I'll give it a try." I nodded.

Smirking, he laid out his plan. "I told Ellie that you're tutoring me and she's fine with it. I'll study with you all week and then this weekend we can meet up at Peter's party. It'd be the perfect place to get trashed and then get caught 'accidentally' making out." Sean eyed my stunned face and his smirk widened, "You look like a good kisser." He simply went on with his idea again and looked up as it played out in his head, "Ellie will snap, dump me and then I can go and beat the shit out of Peter for you. How about it?"

The bell rang then, signifying the end of second period. "How about **not."** I couldn't breath, my heart was pounding. My god, I could feel it beating against my chest. Why did Sean have to play with me like this? I was only a junior! Was this a senior prank? .. .No, Sean wasn't with that sort of stuff.

"I gotta go." I got up and went down the last few steps as quick as I can before his strong arm was on my elbow again and turned me again. I felt electricity shock through his touch.

"Think about it." his blue eyes gazed into mine a little desperately, "Meet me at my locker at lunch,"

And then he strutted off.

"I saw that." Manny said, and was standing on the stairs that led down to the first floor, watching me with amused yet worried eyes. "Ellie's gonna flip out." she looked the way Sean left and smirked, "He wants you, Em."

"N-no he doesn't." I stuttered, cheeks warm, breath unsteady.

"Badly."

"Stop!"

"Real bad. You can see it in those hungry wolfish eyes."

"This is all your fault, Manny!"

((****))))

When I was suppose to meet Sean, I slowed down noticing him leaning on his locker but an overly clingly Ellie hanging off of him and I wanted no part in that.

"I love you, baby" Ellie cooed, cupping Sean's face

Sean mumbled something incoherently. He caught sight of me over Ellie's shiny red hair and abruptly let her go. My stomach turned at the site of the two. I should of just left..

"Hey Em," Sean said, stepping closer to me and around/away from her. I couldn't even look him or Ellie in the eye, "Ready to get studying?"

"Mhm." I smiled tightly, and crossed my arms as I waited when Sean nodded and went to his locker to grab his books and Ellie stared me down but smiled the fake untrusting smile. I guess I understood.

"What's she helping you on today?" Ellie asked Sean skeptically.

Sean slammed his locker so hard I almost jumped til he stood at my side and I felt better. Safer. "Science."

"I' m in your science." Ellie scowled, "We don't have any paper due."

"It's.." Sean looked for a reason, scowling her back a little. Wow. Cute couple... "For in general. I don't understand anything in that class.."

"So you're going to cover it all?" Ellie asked, glancing at Emma and squinted her eyes, "All in ONE week?"

"Might take four." joked Emma, but not really, Sean was a horrible student.

Sean laughed.

Ellie didn't though. "I'll see you later, honey." she informed, and he almost cringed when she leaned over and kissed his cheek roughly before going.

"Yeah she's pissed." Sean dearly noted for me as we watched Ellie go.

"You **think**?" I snapped back. I couldn't believe I was doing this for him. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me!

"Relax, Emma.. Ellie won't hurt you." Sean promised, "No one can hurt you around me."

I wanted to swatter the flying butterflies in my stomach. Couldn't they just stop?!

"Lets go study at my place." Sean told me.

Me. Sean. Alone. At his place. No parents... No good idea!

"Lets eat first." I happily grabbed my sandwhich that Snake packed up before I went to school today and bent to sit down in the empty hall way.

Sean didn't need to remind me, "You're in the middle of the hallway."

Sighing loudly, I did a backwards scuttle until I hit the wall against the locker. This was usually where I ate with the gang anyways (Manny, Jt, Liberty, Toby.). .

"You're growing on me," Sean remarked as he sat down next to me. "You're like no one I've ever met before."

I glanced at him suspiciously. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Sean laughed as he stole and opened up my bottle of Dr. Pepper. "..ya." he sipped it but avoided my eyes. "It is."

I didn't even unwrap my sandwhich, I wasn't so hungry anymore...I was too busy being head over heels. Sean just had every perfect thing to say didn't he?

. "So about Peter's party this week-"

"I've got a hundred dollars with your name on it," I interrupted and he frowned at me.

"My charge for beating up Peter, is you helping me with Ellie. And that's that." he put on a scowl, and you didn't mess with _this _scowl. I mooped even, whined a _little. _"Please," he snorted, glaring offensively at me now, "I'm not an idiot, I know what girls say about me."

"you're not modest either." I taunted, and I didn't care what other girls thought of Sean. ...yet I had to secretly admit I wondered what he thought of them.

"Kissing me won't be the end of the world." he eyed my uncomfortable shifting, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe I do!" I snapped and hissed, "So stop asking." I played with my hands, avoiding his eyes. God those eyes just sucked me back in.

"You don't." he said matter of factly.

I gasped and whipped my head towards him, "What?! Did you honestly go around asking again about me to figure that out?"

He smirked dangerously, "No, you just told me, but I also called it." He squinted his eyes at her, "I can tell when you're lying. You gasp a lot."

"Fine!" Emma clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. She found another excuse, "I hate parties. I just can't go with you. Sorry."

"Are you saying that a scientific genius like yourself can't act like a normal teenage girl for a few hours?" he looked down at my clothes, "You'll have to sex it up a little more.. but-"

"I'm not going to be your pretend mistress!"

"You don't have to be for pretend." Sean said with a grin now

I talked over him, "I won't do it!"

"Then Peter Stone doesn't get karma."

My shoulders fell, and I had on my puppy face pout. It was real sad, I promise you. I even saw Sean's eyes soften a little until he shook his head and glared, "Yes or no, Emma Nelson?"

"FINE!" I put my hand out, "Deal."

"Deal." he leaned in, and captured my lips with his and I sucked in a breath. He was eager, but kissed tenderly and I whimpered but kissed back. How could I not? This was the best kiss I'd ever had.. better than my ex's too. He sighed when I kissed back and it got deeper until I pulled away breathless with eyes still shut. I bit my lower lip, feeling tingles upon them until I felt his fingers rest under my chin lightly and raise it up to make me kiss him once more. His eyes were still shut too, and I couldn't resist it anymore.

I obeyed willingly kissing him again and crashed my lips to his. He groaned, and I moaned. Damn. What have I gotten myself into?


	3. Chemistry

Sean invited me to his house after school, and when I said invited, I mean I said no, but he wouldn't take that answer and literally pulled and almost had to carry me to his car. You can tell I was being very resistant.

NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW

"Fine I'll go," Emma huffed, sitting in the car seat, "But we'll be starting our tutor sessions today."

Sean was driving and looked back at Emma with a wierd look that grew into a smile and laugh, "Emma, we are already on our way. You had no choice...but ya sure, studying." he shrugged.

Emma eyed him and noticed how he got a little lost in the driving, he seemed to be a very good driver for a guy in highschool too. Then again, when she asked around about him at first, a lot of guys had said he could maybe be found in auto class. He must really like cars.

They pulled up to Sean's place finally. His apartment was a fair size building, but inside it was kind of rusty along the walls, the only nice things was probably the furniture and couch, plus a nice size screen plasma tv.. and old appliances were on the kitchen counter. But who really needed a brand new kettle or whatever when you r old one works fine!

"Where's your parents?" Emma asked, stepping awkwardly inside and looked tense but smiled.

He snorted and slammed the door behind her, making her jump. "Just me and sometimes my older brother stops by when visiting."

Emma's shoulders dropped, and she turned to Sean with her mouth a little hung. No family? All..alone?

"Sean.."

"Spare it." he coughed a little and walked around her, heading to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer.

Emma had to roll her eyes, "It's not even 3pm."

As he sipped it, he gave her a look. She put her hands up and just went to the couch, sitting down and pulling her legs up to hug them.

"So.. where's your brother?" she asked.

"Usually in Alberta." Sean answered, coming over and sat right beside her, leaning back on the couch as comfy as he could. "He is visiting at the moment though. He's staying in his old room while he's visiting his on and off ex fiance Wendy."

"And your parents?"

"Who cares about them." muttered Sean, sipping his beer once more before narrowing his eyes to Emma. She shifted oddly, knowing he clearly didn't want to talk about it and there was nothing good to say. "Sorry.." he muttered. He just had a bad childhood. He sighed and leaned forward, putting his beer on the coffee table and then after focusing hard on his coffee table in front of the couch, he turned to Emma beside him and cupped her face while leaning over her and crashed his lips to hers.

"Sean-" she was shut up by another longer hungry kiss...sorta tasted like beer now but also as sweet as it did the first time. Why couldn't she say no?! Damn his needy mouth... and hers!

She was gently pushed down and pinned under him, she moaned into the kiss and his hands roamed from her face to through her hair. "I.." he panted between the kiss, to just kiss her again. Emma's heart was pounding . "..Can't help it."

Emma bit her lip and pulled away, eyes still closed and his forehead leaned down on hers. "This is _just_ practice for the party, for Ellie to believe it." she whimpered helplessly to another kiss before mumbling against his lips, "That's all."

"Right, _practice._" taunted Sean, lifting her chin to kiss her again until the front door opened and Emma gasped, trying to push him off but the guy was so buff and it was like a fly hitting the incredible hulk. Quite pathetic.

"Hey little broth-" Tracker stopped in his tracks before he shut the door behind him and smirked, pausing. Well, this was a gorgeous looking girl underneath his little brother, blushing like mad.. she was not the usual redhead Sean had over. "Whose this?"

Sean finally sat up, and he glared at Tracker as Emma sat up and fixed her hair. "This is Emma. Em, this is my brother Tracker.."

The only things Sean had in common with his brother was light brown hair and blue eyes. Sean was more buff but shorter than Tracker and Tracker looked very Irish.. Emma raised her eyebrows to noticing that.

Tracker shut the door, "Nice to meet you, _Em."_ he mocked the nickname, catching his brother use it. His brother seemed actually.. quite involved with this one. Whenever Ellie was over, they just left the room and she complained the whole time and they fought with another since the start. This blonde was trying to smile as politely as she could and still red as a tomatoe while Sean too actually looked also sheepish with a genuine grin. Weird.

"She's tutoring me with math and science.." Sean said

Tracker smirked at Emma. "How about you tutor me too?"

"Fuck off." was Sean' s reply.

Emma stood up an d motioned for the door, "I-I should go." too bad Tracker stood in her way and Sean too stood up, mouth hung and not wanting her to go.

" You're some cute," Tracker said to Emma, digging into his jacket for his cigerettes and grabbed one, "You're like a _golden girl_, aren't ya? All shy and innocent"

"Minus the shy." joked Sean, "She's stubborn as hell." he smirked as Emma shot him a look before looking back at Tracker and crossed her arms.

"Great, someone who thinks they can profile me." she taunted Tracker.

Tracker laughed and finally lighted the cigarette in his mouth, "You are a little fireball," he looked at Sean, "I **like **her."

Emma relaxed a little, dropping her arms to her sides, "Thanks." she muttered.

He just nodded and chuckled when Sean grabbed Emma's hand and led her to his room, "She's not here for you." Sean taunted Tracker and slammed his room door behind him and Emma.

Tracker inhaled deeply and blew it out with a chuckle, "So jealous."

Inside the room, Emma tried to push Sean's chest away from kissing her, "We should really just study." she gulped. She hated yet loved the way Sean made her feel, but she wasn't use to it. It was nerve wrecking, head pounding when she tried to think about it. Sean had her world turning upside down.

She didn't see this coming.

Sean grinned a little, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear slowly, "Fine, let's do Chemistry."

"Ok." Emma said happily, nodding frantically yet he still had her trapped against the door, his body against hers, "Where's your Chem book?"

"I don't do it by books." he leaned down by her neck, pushing her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck tenderly, "This is how I understand chemistry"

Emma closed her eyes and melted. What was this power he had over her?! She's only known him how short of time?! Yet he had her in the palm of his hand, and she felt like she's known him forever and he knew her more than any guy had, even boyfriends she's had for a year!

"Sean," she tried to protest but she bit her lip and her hands smoothed over his chest to his shoulders and he kissed her neck more hungrily, his hands tightening around her hips and brought her in more against him. She then giggled a bit to a ticklish spot and then snapped back to reality, "_'This is how I understand Chemistry?' _Really? Have you used that line before?"

He laughed before looking back at her and gazed into her eyes, "Honestly, no." he smiled so hard his dimples showed off, "I've never had a hot girl who knew science in my bedroom before. It just came to me. Good right?"

"Not bad." she taunted but rolled her eyes, "I really have to go though Sean, if we're really not going to study."

Sean stared at her in disbelief, "You're the first girl whose ever tried running _away _from me." he itched the back of his head, awfully confused and even squinted his eyes by how hard he was trying to understand just why she was trying to get away from him.

"Well you're not safe to be around right now." Emma finally grabbed the door knob, going to open the door to go.

He looked almost hurt, "You're afraid of me?" the first thing he liked about her was that she wasn't. She came right up to him, and said what was on her mind. She wasn't scared of him or anything.

"No." she said, backing up and almost out the door before she answered, "I'm afraid of myself and what I'm going to do if I stay."

Sean opened his mouth, but she shut the door behind her and he then smiled a little. He leaned back and fell down on his bed. This girl was different than the rest. He smiled widely and put his arms behind his head.

He had to have her. **Permanently. **


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday

Emma raced into her room that night to find Manny laying on it. Manny laid on her stomach reading a magazine and looked boredly at Emma, "I thought we had plans!"

Emma, guilty like, smiled, "Just running a **little **late." she wore her jean jacket and went to take it off but decided to keep it on.

She sat at the edge of the bed and shifted uncomfortably but tried to put her hands on her lap cooly, "So...what..what should we do?"

Manny was looking at Emma like she had escaped the nut house and Emma looked back to notice it. The blonde looked away nervously and coughed until Manny gasped loudly and sat up, pointing at her. Emma looked back in confusion for her eyes to widen and put her hand on her neck.

"Hickey! That's a hickey!" Manny exclaimed

Emma groaned and ripped her coat off. She knew there was no hiding this. She noticed it on her way home and gave Sean hell for it. She hated hickeys, oh my god how all the times she told Manny they were gross and un-needed and Sean CAMERON gave her one!

Emma fell down on her bed in surrender, lying on her back and Manny sat over her, "Don't tell me it was.." she drifted off.

Emma's silence said it all, plus she blushed like to tomorrow.

"Em." Manny said calmly as she could, "I understand he's like almost to irresistable to say no to, but I thought you of all girls could say no. He HAS a girlfriend!"

Emma bit her lip and sat up, "I know, I know." she groaned and put her head in her hands, "I don't get why I can't say no either."

Manny helped think about it from an outsiders view, "Well..you're kind of controlling, I think Sean knows how to loosen you up."

Emma gasped, "Are you calling me a slut?!"

Manny laughed hard, "No, idiot! I mean he can make you relax. Which is nice, he balances you out. . .**but **he _still _has a girlfriend!"

"He said he's dumping her.." mumbled Emma to then look up in wonder, "Do I even care?!"

Manny tilted her head, "Do you, Em? Seems like you might. I've never seen you this way about a guy before."

Emma's heart pounded and she admitted shyly, "I know. It's only been a few days and I feel like Sean gets me more than anybody." How did she not know about him before? He was like...perfect. But would he actually want to be her _boyfriend_? Especially after a break up with his ex.. Emma wasn't so sure.

"Hey!"

"Minus you, Manny. But...it did take you awhile to know me in and out. Sean's done it in less than 3 days. ." she looked at Manny a little fearfully, "I think I _really _like him and he's not even my type!"

Manny grinned, "I like that he's not, he's better, your type means another Peter Stone and we can't have that. Maybe Sean Cameron is exactly what you need." she then had to ask, "How can a guy with blue eyes, biceps, and a bad attitude **not **be your type?"

"It's the danger and chaos that I dislike."

"but that's what makes it so free and exciting." Manny even blushed herself, "He's so hot, Em."

"Maybe he was my type and I just didn't know it." Emma mostly muttered to herself. Sean was everything perfect, that she didn't know **was perfect** before...but back then she was naive and barely kissed anybody else as hard as her and Sean kissed another. Manny was right, Sean was exciting, _hot, _and he knew how to shut her up when he wanted to or calm her down. He also already knew her ticklish spot on her neck (That was intimate stuff!)

"Em, you're not looking so good.."

Emma snapped out of it and pouted a bit, "I think this whole thing was a bad idea."

Manny's shoulders slumped, "But..." she gasped, "Ok! You said he's going to dump Ellie soon right? So... there! Bam! It happenes. Sean single...what do you do? Are you still going to see him?" she poked Emma's neck playfully, "Going to get more hickeys from yours truly?"

Emma bit the end of her tounge. "I don't know... I don't know what happens when the deals done and over. We go our separate ways." her eyes widened to her best friend, "Manny, he probably has gallons of girls waiting for him to be single.. why the **hell **would he want me? I'm not his type either! The _**'Golden girl'**_ " Emma mocked what his own brother called her, and what Sean's best friend even called her, "_**Greenpeace.."**_ she looked down sadly at the hands on her lap, "I'm not 'dangerous' or exciting.. I'm not bad at all."

"Who said he wants a girl like that? Maybe hes found what he actually wants too. You're gorgeous Em, and you're pretty exciting and crazy yourself just in a different way." Manny put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "Maybe he wants to be with you too. Bad boys can't resist good girls either at one point, you know, when they're ready to change."

Emma snickered. She doubted Sean wanted to be her boyfriend. That was silly, stupid. He couldn't, right?

(((((((((*))))

"I tell you man," Sean said in a daze, leaning against the front of Jay's orange civic at the ravine, "I'm into her." he smirked, "**A lot."**

Jay watched his best friend looking in a trance and squinted his eyes. Sean wasn't even talking or LOOKING at him, his eyes were in lala land. "With _Greenpeace. _Emma **Nelson?**"

Sean finally looked up and sipped his beer. Around them, the park was setting up for a party. These parties didn't seem much fun anymore to Sean..he wanted to just go see Emma, or even just call her. Anything.

"Come on, man. You're going to be single soon and you're gonna waste it on some prissy blonde girl who thinks she's better than everyone? She probably doesn't even put out."

Sean snorted at him, "She doesn't think that, maybe she does with you but you don't give her much choice. You're an ass." And the sex stuff? Sean could wait if she honestly hasn't..it'd suck, but he could be a good boy for awhile. For her. She was worth it.

Jay raised his finger, "Respectably." he then scoffed, "She's been a bitch since the day I met her."

"How'd you meet her?" Sean asked. Jay shut up and pierced his lips together, looking away. Sean raised an eyebrow. "You hit on her," Sean said knowingly. He knew his best friend well, he couldn't leave a pretty looking girl alone and virtue made Jay crazy, "_**You hit on her**_, didn't you?"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Growled Jay, "I'm over it and she's a bitch."

"Cause she rejected you?" Sean was smiling wide now, loving that. "No wonder you hate her so much, my girl rejected you and you're still heartbroken years later."

"Your girl?" snickered Jay, "After this deals done you think a girl like **that **will stay with you Cam?"

Sean frowned deeply, clenching his jaw.

Jay went on, "She's going places man, where are you going? You got money for collage like her family does?" he laughed, "You're just some exciting thrill at the moment for her because she's never 'tried' a bad boy..the guy on the other side of the tracks. You know what happens when those cliched movies end?"

"Shut up." growled Sean, "You don't know her." he felt his blood boil and heart clench. Was Jay right?

"She gets bored, then leaves you in the dust, and you get to always mourn the _'perfect girl who got away'_. Then, she will meet a guy more for her," Jay looked up in fake wonder, "Probably a frat boy, someone who can actually get **into **college. She will then forget her feminism and independent ways, and fall into the usual plot of life; Married with kids. A house wife." Jay taunted Sean, "Not yours though, she needs a husband with cash, a big house and a Ferrari."

"Go to hell." with that, Sean stormed off.

That wasn't Emma, that wasn't _him and Emma. _It couldn't be. He felt more with her than he ever has with anyone, he felt he could trust her and trust didn't come easily let alone in only three days. She was the most beautiful yet wierdest thing he's seen walk this planet. He didn't want to let her go, but..he had no choice if she didnt' want him.

"babe!" called Ellie as he stormed RIGHT by her, didn't even see her enter the ravine with Alex and Alex laughed, watching him ignore and storm away.

"Charming boyfriend there, El."

"He's..got a lot on his plate. Graduation soon." Ellie confirmed, smiling

((((((****))))

Manny's eyes widened to the banging on Emma's front door, Emma even got up and gave her a look, "I have no idea who that could be."

Snake and Spike were at Joeys and had brought Jack so Manny and her could enjoy a movie night without baby crying.

So who was at the front door?

Manny looked over Emma's shoulder when she swung the door open and Sean panted, standing there. Manny tried not to smirk, "Hey Sean." she shut up though when both gave her a look

Sean looked back at Emma seriously and opened his mouth, still panting. He had left his car at the Ravine, walked all the way here. How the hell did he let this bug him so much?

"Sean...what?" she asked, shaking her head confused.

Sean's eyebrows furrowed "You.." he scoffed, "Jay was-" he rolled his eyes, who cared what Jay said. Oh screw it! If she left him in the dust or not after this, that was fine! At least he got the chance to ever have her.

Emma yelped when he stepped inside and grabbed her, kissing her deeply. Manny even went red. That guy could kiss!

When Emma finally melted and kissed him back slowly, they heard a slight cough. "Emma Nelson," came her mothers voice, "Want to introduce us to your new _friend?"_

The two ripped apart, aka Emma shoved herself off and looked wide eyed at Spike now standing in the door way with the rest of her family behind. Snake did **not **look happy.

Sean stood glued to where he was but narrowed his eyes to Emma, "I do _not _do parents," he muttered, "Not even my own."

"Well!" Snake said, shutting the door behind him and heard Sean loud and clear, "It's your lucky day! Get comfortable because you're going to get a hell of an earful from me Sean Cameron, _her father. _I'm going to teach you how **not **to show up on a girls doorstep when her parents aren't home. I'll be telling you what your father SEEMED to of forgetten to tell you about-_"_

_"Snake."_ whispered Spike with a small giggle, "Stop, you're scaring them."

Both Sean and Emma gulped.


End file.
